sonic_fiefandomcom-20200215-history
Stargazer
Stargazer is the second main antagonist of Sonic: Friendship is Eternal and the longest lasting villain to date. Spanning 30 total chapters from intro to death. starting at Chapter 23 and ending at Chapter 53. Who is Stargazer? Stargazer is a humanoid Cosmic entitiy capable of using star energy so long as he is exposed to their light in the night sky. He can use abilities attributed to the Zodiac. He's an evil creature, determined to rule the nation of Equestria, and then the whole of Equis. Connection to Luna Stargazer used cunning tactics, by casually lying to Luna and filling her head with nonsense, causing her to snap and causing Celestia to banish her. However he didn't expect Celestia to figure out his plan and then subsequently seal him in Orion's Belt for a few years longer than Luna's banishment. Restoring his Youth With the emeralds in hand he restored his former youth and became incredibly powerful, the planet being forced into a permanent star filled night. Giving him a limitless supply of power. Death As he battled Super Sonic they were neck and neck. Until finally Sonic was out of juice and Stargazer was back to full strength, or so he thought. Rainbow Dash had gotten every pegasus to fill the sky with clouds, cutting off the starlight. Sonic after charging a Super Sonic boom and having a True Harmonic blast and some of Luna's magic added, delivered the Super Harmonic Sonic Boom straight to Stargazer, ending the battle and saving Equestria. Abilities Summoning: he can summon 3 different entities which are Starblazers, Red Giants, and White Dwarves. Sagittarius Shot: he uses the bow of Sagittarius to fire an arrow of light at a target. in his youth he could make the arrow rain down from the stars and even create a giant one. Taurus Charge: Using incredible power he charges forward at an incredible speed, plowing through anything not strong enough to withstand the force. Aquarius: using the power of the water bearer he can heal any injury as long as he is still breathing and has enough power to restore enough of himself to live till he gets more power to finish it. Cancer: He creates a barrier in the shape of the Crab that protects him from any damage, unless the attacker is strong enough to break through it. Gemini Split: He splits in two, allowing himself to do two things at once or overwhelm an opponent. he used this to duplicate the elements of harmony so that he could have Discord create the NightMare 6 using them. Libra Balance: Using this he makes the gemini split give his two selves equal power. When used on a foe, it jumbles their energy until both of them are on equal fighting grounds. Pisces Pull: Stargazer magnetizes his target, pulling them toward him. Sword of Aries: Stargazer wields a sword with a ram head as the handguard between the blade and the handle. Leo Roar: Stargazer creates a powerful shockwave that knocks back anything near him, giving him a perfect time to escape or counterattack.